


[podfic] i'll try my luck

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, shameful attempt at accents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'i'll try my luck' by <b>Rest</b> read aloud. 20mins.</p><p>The other guys grumbled about it being backwards, having a sub who was cloistered into a separate league get put in with them. Evgeni can kind of understand that logic, but he was raised in Russia, where traditionalist attitudes are much more commonplace and traditional subs would never dare to dream of working alongside dominants.</p><p>For Evgeni, Sid's presence is a lot more like a sign of the openness of the people here in Pittsburgh than it is a sign of how close-minded some people can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] i'll try my luck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i'll try my luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/997118) by [Rest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rest/pseuds/Rest). 



Cover Art by lunchee

| 

## Stream

## Duration

20mins 

## Song Credit

  * _Sentimental Education_ by **Washington**



## Downloads

  * [Audiobook](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/hockey/luck.m4b)(10MB)
  * [MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/hockey/luck.mp3)(15MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, Geno's accent is still bad.


End file.
